Sister Complex
by LemonyMikanSakura
Summary: Touya is having some unbrotherly thoughts about his imoto Sakura who has just turned eighteen. Does he act on it? Will she respond? How does he cope with this desire when he knows she is forbidden fruit. M rated for Lemons and Limes.


**So like what my profile states.. I write mostly lemons and limes and I am starting with a pairing that is definitely not explored too much in the CCS fandom though I may venture into other fandoms as well.**

 **I DON'T OWN CCS or any characters made by CLAMP. We can all thank them for creating this fandom.**

 **If you're not mature enough to handle it, I suggest you don't read it.**

 **FAIR WARNING: I ship TouyaxSakura so it's a brother/sister thing. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

 **SISTER COMPLEX**

 **CHAPTER 1: UNSIBLING LIKE THOUGHTS**

He stared at her as she skipped down the stairs. Her brown hair in a fashionable high ponytail since she was now head cheerleader of the high school and her emerald eyes dancing as she greeted him with an energetic "Good morning!" His eyes appraised her outfit, noting that the skirt of Tomoeda High's cheerleading squad was a little too short to be deemed appropriate just reaching mid-thigh of her long, shapely and creamy legs. Her top clung to her torso which had blossomed throughout the years and was also a bit small for her size. Part of her smooth toned stomach was showing and her breasts were prominent still despite the fact he knew she was wearing a sports bra. Puberty had been good to Sakura Kinomoto, much to the dismay of her older brother Touya.

He shook his not so innocent thoughts from his twenty-two year old mind and reverted to his regular mood whenever they were having breakfast at the dining table.

"Good morning Kaijuu." He said as he sipped his cup of coffee.

"Still haven't gotten over that Onii-chan?" She stuck out her tongue at him and his mind went into overdrive.

He imagined that tongue dueling with his as he stared blankly at it. He imagined it trailing into places the average, stereotypical human mind would deem inappropriate. In places where the sun don't shine on his well-built physique.

"TOUYA!" His dirty thoughts were dispensed as she screamed in his ear.

"Jeez! What is it?"

"You weren't listening to me!"

"I am now. If my ears don't bleed from you screaming in them." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a pout.

"I said dad is out on an excavation field trip with his university class and won't be home this weekend. So it's just the two of us. Do you want to watch a movie with me later tonight?"

"It's fine. I don't have work tonight anyways. What movies do you want to rent?"

"I want to watch 'Cruel Intentions' and you can choose one of your own preference to be fair."

"What kind of a movie is Cruel Intentions? Is it a thriller?"

"I don't know, Tomoyo suggested it. You know she's a movie buff."

"Alright. I will see you later then."

She skips to the front door and puts on her roller blades. Old habits die hard and even until high school she chooses to skate to school rather than take the bus or drive her car. He looked at the clock and decided he could use a cold shower before heading off to University for his first class of the day. He really needed one.

* * *

Touya put the shower setting on cold and waited as the small trickle of water turned into a full on spray on his body. He tried getting Sakura out of his head but he really couldn't. He knew it was wrong on so many levels but he couldn't help himself. Somehow, despite the myriad of young women he met at the University, no one could compete with his sister's beauty.

He thought of her in the most unbrotherly way possible while he unconsciously touched his hardening member. The coolness of the water wasn't enough to quell his need for release. His body hot with desire for her. He came after a few minutes, screaming her name, knowing nobody was in the house to berate him for his incestuous thoughts. The words of his childhood friend and best friend Yukito came rushing through his mind once he calmed his labored breathing.

"Touya, you really have a sister complex."

'No shit, Sherlock.' He thought to himself as he got dressed and began to shuffle through the rest of the day.

* * *

 **THAT AFTERNOON:**

"Tadaima!" Sakura called out through the house as she got in the front door only to be greeted back by silence.

'Touya mustn't be home yet.' She said as she put on her indoor slippers and trekked up to her room. Very little has changed in it except for the owner of the room herself. She had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. She was one if not the most popular girl in the school and was dating the soccer team's captain Syaoran Li until he had to move back to his hometown in Hong Kong.

They had been rivals at first, when Syaoran transferred to Tomoeda from Hong Kong, eventually they became friends and then, lovers. She was sixteen when she gave him the priviledge of deflowering her. And they had a pretty healthy sex life up until he left. Syaoran had been gone for two months now. They had both agreed to end the relationship as he couldn't see himself coming back anytime soon. So it was two months since she had gotten any action since then. Many guys had asked her out but none of them took her fancy. No one ever got her excited the way that Syaoran did.

She reminisced on the time that Syaoran and her exchanged some meaningful looks during study hall period in the library. It only took one look into Syaoran's lust filled eyes to know what he had been thinking, and her panties had started going damp by then. They found an empty, rarely used corner of the library and had gotten it on then and there.

Sakura took off her top and sports bra, then laid on her bed thinking of that day. The way Syaoran would lick and nip at her skin. She caressed her firm and perky C cup breasts, lightly pinching on her nipples the way that Syaoran did. She couldn't wait any longer so she slid her hand under her skirt and began rubbing her clit through her soaked panties. She slid them down but kept her skirt on, too focused on her release to even stop and take it off. She slipped two fingers inside her moist slit and began to pump them in and out whilst her other hand was busy rubbing her sensitive nub. Knowing she was alone, she didn't muffle her moans of ecstasy the way she did during the nights when her father and/or brother were home. At the mere thought of Touya, her mind changed course and instead of having Syaoran in her mind, she imagined Touya licking her to completion and it urged her desire even more.

'Oh my God. What in the world am I doing, thinking of Touya like that?' was the thought in the back of her mind but she couldn't stop.

Her body was moving on its own accord, with wanton lust, as she thought of Touya fucking her with his tongue. She felt the brink of her orgasm start and she started to moan.

"Onii-chaaaaaan…." She moaned out as she came, not knowing that the object of her fantasies was walking in through the front door of their house.

She realized it not soon after, when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and barely had time to pull up her bed cover. She was only able to get it to cover her lower half before Touya peeked in through the door.

"Hey kaijuu, I got the movie you wan-" She forgot that she wasn't wearing a top and he had blushed a deep shade of crimson before turning away and closing the door with much apologies for not knocking.

He heard her shriek after a few seconds knowing she had just realized what he saw but it only made his predicament worse. He felt the bulge in his pants grow as he soaked in the sight of his half naked sister in her bed. Her hair was messy, her face flushed, her nipples erect as if she herself had just woken up from a night of fucking. And it made him horny as hell.

Tonight, he would have to endure 3 or more hours of having to sit next to her on the couch watching movies. He headed to the bathroom again for his second cold shower for the day.

'It's gonna be a long night.' He thought to himself.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **So that is just a sneak peek...**

 **Love it? Hate it? Let me know. R &R **

**LemonyMikanSakura**


End file.
